1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system and a routing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a network system and a routing method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of information technology, networks of various forms, such as local area networks, Internets, data center networks, and the like, have been applied widely within the art.
Generally, a network includes plural nodes, such as switches or routers. These nodes are generally provided with a forwarding table. These nodes compare headers of packets at the receipt of these packets according to the individual forwarding tables, and forward the packets to other nodes. The forwarding tables may be manually set by a network manager, or be set through performing a specific algorithm. Therefore, how to design a route planning method to properly set the forwarding tables of the nodes in the network, to prevent network congestion, and to promote the reliability of the network is desirable.